


Happy Birthday Captain Janeway

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845





	Happy Birthday Captain Janeway

"Seven of Nine" whispered a quiet voice in Seven's head, while Seven analyzed records in astrometry.

"Seven of Nine" The voice sounded gentle but insistent. Seven shook her head, hoping to drive the voice away, but her hope was not fulfilled. 

As the voice called her once more "Seven of Nine, come to me!"

"No" said Seven firmly and yet she followed the voice.

She closed her eyes and the next time she opened them, she stood in a Borg cube. In front of her stood the Borgqueen she had called.

"Seven of Nine, Happy Birthday" the Borgqueen exclaimed euphorically, hugging Seven. When she released her, Seven looked irritated.

"It's not my birthday today." she replied, confused and startled.

"Oh, you did. Today, 20 Earth years ago, I made you as a simple drone one of us. I remember that so well. You were so small and have desperately granted yourself against the two full-blown drones. You screamed, cried and begged." The Borgqueen explained as she gently stroked Seven's cheek and walked around her.

"But when my assimilation tubes touched your neck and the first nanoprobes got into your bloodstream, suddenly you were so quiet. I could read your mind, I could see what potential you have. I could see what you are destined for. I've always kept you close to me for all these years, and I've been with you all of your important steps. I was there when you left the ripening room and made your first steps as a Borg drone. I participated in your first assimilation. We watched your first Pulsar, Quasar and Mutara - Class fog together. I have always been by your side and you have been by my side when I was elected Borgqueen. So I know for sure that it's your birthday today. So I want to give you a present." Explained the Borgqueen Seven, who tried calmly and fearlessly to act on the Borgqueen.

"I do not want a present from you, just leave Voyager, the crew and me alone. That would be an effective gift." Seven hissed, teeth clenched.

The Borgqueen gave Seven a crooked smile.

"Janeway can not give you what I can give you. She has torn you away from perfection and from the collective. And for what?" Asked the Borgqueen sharply.

"To lock you up in an astrometric lab, keep you small and unimportant. To impose human individuality on you." The Borgqueen hissed contemptuously.

"You are nothing to Janeway, you are just another crewmember she can command. You love her, but she will never reciprocate your love. We have assimilated enough Starfleet officers, you know as well as I do, that Starfleet Captains never have a love life. But I, I can give you everything you need, what you want and what you need to become unique and strong. Leave humanity and return to your true family. Come back to us in the collective." Summoned the Borgqueen Seven.

"Why do you want me to come back? You have so many Borg drones, why do you need me?" Seven asked curiously.

"Because you are mine, I created you, I was with you all these years, I know you and I know what you need. I can give you everything you want, but you have to come back for that." Said the Borgqueen.

"And there's something else." The Borgqueen said softly, Seven giving her complete attention.

"Should Voyager ever return to the Alpha Quadrant, what do you think Starfleet will do to you? I think they will take you apart, explore you, dissect you, use your nano probes to make weapons that will be turned against the Borg. They will never treat you like a human being or their equals. You will never be special for them, as you are for us, your collective."

Seven stood silently in the green light, thinking about all the Borgqueen had told her. True, Kathryn Janeway would never reciprocate her love and she would not be welcomed by the Star Fleet or humanity. Even on Voyager there were enough crewmembers who still had fear and disgust for her after spending two years living, working and fighting with them.

"I can wish for what I want and you grant me the wish?" Asked Seven therefore, after she had thought everything carefully, after.

"Yes, I will fulfill you a wish while it is in my power."

"Then I wish that you help Voyager get back to the Alpha Quadrant. In return, I will join the collective again." Seven replied firmly. But inside, a storm of emotions and an infinite hopelessness raged.

"Well, I can easily fulfill that wish." said the Borgqueen. 

"Happy Birthday my sweet girl." She whispered in Seven's ear.

********************

Kathryn sat in her ready room, feverishly thinking about inviting Seven to her birthday dinner tonight. She had been planning to reveal herself to Seven for a while and to give her feelings to the young woman. Only she had never had the courage to do it. But now that she had considered everything carefully, she hurriedly left her ready room and was taken to astrometry with the turbolift.

********************

Seven's eyes fluttered open again a moment later, she stood frozen in astrometry. Before she could click on her communicator to let the security force know, the doors to her astrometric lab opened and Captain Kathryn Janeway came swinging in. Relieved that she was back on Voyager and that what she had experienced was probably just a daydream, Seven smiled gently at her and her captain smiled back.

A millisecond later, after all of her nano-probes deactivated at the same time and her heart stopped beating, Seven collapsed, and Kathryn quickly stepped to her side and caught her.

"Seven?" Kathryn asked anxiously, feeling for a pulse on Seven's neck. But instead she found nothing, nothing but crystal clear blue eyes staring blankly at her. The first tears began to roll over Kathryn's cheek. She took Seven's lifeless body and hugged him tightly as she let her grief run wild, crying desperately for her love.

On Seven's astrometric screen, a message suddenly appeared, adorned with balloons and streamers.

"Happy Birthday Capatain Janeway." Sounded the voice of the Borgqueen and their collective, through all the speakers of Voyager.

Seven lifeless bodies shimmered in a greenish light and soon dematerialized.

Kathryn screamed and cursed and cried. That should not be. No, the Borgqueen should not just take her Seven away. That would prevent them. Quickly she got up and wanted to alert her bridge crew and let them know that she was following the Borg cube that had probably already left again.

But before she could even tap her communicator, she was torn from her feet by a force. What she knew next was that she had rolled herself into an embryo and wept desperately for her lost love.

"Captain?" Came over her communicator, after a moment of eternity.

But Kathryn was so lost in her grief that she did not get it.

"Captain, we were pulled through a wormhole in the Alpha Quadrant." Chakotay told her excitedly.

********************

Seven was now placed on a table in a Borgkammer and several Borgdrohnen gathered around her. Her cortical knot was exchanged and her memory data from the last two years that she had spent on Voyager deleted. Next, her nanoprobes were reactivated and she was brought back to life.

Only half an hour later, Seven of Nine (the Borgqueen had refrained from turning Seven back into a normal Borg drone) was standing next to the Borgqueen and had no recollection that it was ever different. That she had led a life as an individual. That she was in love. That there ever was Kathryn Janeway in her life. None of them knew her anymore. Into her head, the million voice buzzed and her thoughts merged with the collective. Everything was for her, as always.

The Borgqueen put her hand on Seven's cheek and gently stroked it.

"Finally you are here with me and no one can take you away from me, my sweet girl." She said softly and relieved.

The End


End file.
